Ironi
by Madam-Fain
Summary: Sudah selayaknya orang tua didahulukan, bukan orang yang kita taksir, teman, atau orang yang kita anggap berkuasa (dosen pembimbing, misalnya). Karena sesungguhnya, ridho Allah tergantung pada ridho orang tua dan murka Allah tergantung pada murka orang tua.


Cerita ini pada dasarnya dibuat sebagai pengingat untuk diri saya sendiri, bahwa ketaatan kepada orang tua (selama tidak menyalahi agama) adalah wajib hukumnya, sebagaimana yang Allah SWT perintahkan pada manusia melalui kalamNya yang suci. Sudah selayaknya orang tua didahulukan, bukan orang yang kita taksir, teman, atau orang yang kita anggap berkuasa (dosen pembimbing, misalnya). Karena sesungguhnya, ridho Allah tergantung pada ridho orang tua dan murka Allah tergantung pada murka orang tua. Mohon maaf jikalau terkesan menggurui, sama sekali tidak bermaksud ke sana. Siapalah saya ini? Hanya seseorang pendosa yang ingin berbagi buah pikirannya dengan orang lain.

Cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk almarhum ayah terkasih. Semoga Allah SWT melapangkan kuburmu, duhai ayah, mengampuni dosa ayah, dan memuliakan ayah di dunia dan akhirat. Aamiin, ya Rabb.

Salam rindu,

Anakmu

 **Disclaimer:** Saya hanya pinjam karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, Agama, Drama, Keluarga. Nama karakter saya gabungkan dengan nama asli dari tokoh dalam cerpen yang saya buat ini. Ah, saya terlanjur cinta dengan nama asli tokoh yang saya buat, jadi saya menolak menghilangkan namanya.

* * *

 **IRONI**

Namanya Sasuke, lengkapnya Sasuke Borneo Langit Aryayudha Uchiha. Pemuda 19 tahun yang saat ini terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa tahun ketiga di salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri bergengsi di Kota Bandung. Sebagai seorang lelaki muda, Sasuke memiliki banyak pesona di mata kaum hawa. Kita kupas satu persatu ya, Sob. Pertama, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan ini dianugerahi otak encer. Bajigur, wedang ronde, bandrek, air tajin, dan segala benda cair lainnya masih kalah encer sama otak doi. Kedua, Sasuke punya penampilan badan yang tinggi dan atletis. Yah, perut rata nyaris _six pack_ dan dada bidang sih tidak perlu ditanya lagi, sudah ada di doi, _Ciin_ , tapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuat pesona doi nyaris mustahil diabaikan oleh para wanita, kalian tahu apa itu? Apa? Isi dompet? Yah, isi dompet untuk banyak wanita zaman sekarang memang penting sih, Sob, tapi _nope_ , bukan itu. Meskipun isi dompet doi masih kalah banyak dibanding bapak dan emaknya, tapi doi _gak_ kere-kere amat, biasa saja. Cukuplah untuk menjamin wanita yang diajaknya nonton tidak perlu mengeluarkan duit sendiri. Jadi, apa pesona doi yang luar biasa itu tadi? Jawabannya adalah wajah, Sob. Tokoh utama kita yang satu ini-kalau meminjam istilah yang sempat terkenal di televisi-dianugerahi wajah yang ganteng maksimal alias ganteng kebangetan. Kece badai kalau Syahrini bilang. Tidak percaya? Percaya saja lah, Sob, karena status itu datang bukan hasil dari klaim dirinya sendiri, melainkan dari para wanita (dan pria khilaf) yang dengan sukarela atau terpaksa menyatakan penilaian mereka.

Satu fakta menarik dari pemuda ini adalah ia sangat jarang tertarik mengencani wanita yang bahkan rela jadi penghuni neraka untuknya. Tidak peduli seberapapun cantik wajahnya, tebal riasan yang dipoles, atau minim kain yang mereka kenakan di tubuh, jika sang wanita tidak masuk dalam kriteria dengan standar tinggi yang ia terapkan maka ia tidak akan repot berpikir dua kali untuk mempertimbangkannya. Baginya, memilih wanita yang tepat adalah bentuk penyelamatan masa depan. Harta, kekuasaan, dan keturunan dapat hancur jika ia salah memilih pasangan. Doi dikenal dengan sifatnya yang tenang dan cenderung dingin seperti es batu, Sob.

Nah, sudah bisa terbayang, kan, bagaimana pesona pemuda yang satu ini? Untuk zaman modern sekarang dimana kulit luar masih memegang peranan penting dalam skala penilaian seseorang, Sasuke Borneo Langit Aryayudha Uchiha merupakan paradoks memikat antara surga dan neraka. Surga, jika dilihat dari penampilan fisik dan prestasi akademiknya yang gemilang, dan neraka jika dilihat dari sifat dan tingkah laku yang berhasil diredam doi sampai ke status misterius. Bersyukurlah karena Allah SWT tidak menelanjangi manusia dengan semua borok yang melekat di diri kita. Karena jika iya, maka bau amis kebusukan manusia pasti jauh melebihi bangkai yang paling bau sekalipun.

Cukup dulu untuk perkenalannya ya, Sob, ada baiknya kita mulai cerita ini dari suatu pagi mendung di salah satu ruang kelas kampus tempat Sasuke menempuh pendidikan.

"Bro, sore ini jangan lupa, ya, kita makan-makan di Ciwalk." Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, satu tangannya yang lain dengan cekatan memasukkan sebuah buku tebal ke dalam ransel.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah si pemuda berambut kuning yang dipanggilnya sebagai Naruto. Seulas senyum tipis terulas sebelum jawaban darinya keluar di udara. "Ya," Sasuke menjawab. Tidak ada kalimat penyambung basa-basi lainnya. Bagi Sasuke, dunia sudah penuh dengan basa-basi busuk.

"Jangan cuman Ya-ya doang, Sas! Awas kalau lu gak muncul lagi!" Naruto berkata sebal, memerhatikan Sasuke yang masih menekuri buku kuliahnya.

"Iya, bawel, lu, ah!" Sasuke membalas ucapan kawannya santai, matanya masih tidak lepas dari sederet rumus yang sebenarnya sudah dikuasainya beberapa jam lalu.

"Jangan kayak waktu itu, udah bilang iya, eh, tahunya malah batal." Naruto menolak menghentikan ocehannya. Senyum jahilnya keluar bak Suneo yang menang lomba gulat melawan Doraemon.

Sasuke mendesah sok dramatis hanya untuk mengimbangi perangai kawannya, "Man, lu persis emak-emak bawel. Tenang, Bro, kali ini gue datang. Waktu itu kondisi bapak gue ngedrop." Si pemuda akhirnya mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku kuliah yang kini sudah tertutup.

"Ah iya, bokap lu masih sakit, ya? Sori, Bro, gue baru ingat. Gimana kondisi babeh sekarang?" Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi minta maaf.

"Alhamdulillah makin baik." Sasuke mengendurkan duduknya. Tubuhnya merosot sepuluh senti dari punggung kursi.

Bagi Naruto, tingkah laku Sasuke tidak lebih seperti orang yang sedang menikmati pemandangan kelas yang makin sepi setelah pelajaran selesai lima menit yang lalu, tapi sesungguhnya pikiran Sasuke tengah menerawang.

Sudah dua minggu ini ayah Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit. Sebelumnya, sang ayah memang sudah menderita komplikasi penyakit jantung koroner, diabetes, gagal ginjal, dan hipertensi. Dengan berbagai macam penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya kondisi kesehatan ayahnya yang sudah rentan menjadi mudah turun sewaktu-waktu. Hingga akhirnya dua minggu lalu sang ayah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mengalami serangan jantung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"...Suke? Woi!" Suara keras Naruto menghentikan lamunannya. "Ngelamunin siapa, Bro? Hinata?" Seringai jahil terbit di wajah Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Ngawur, ente."

"Ya, kali. Kan lu lagi deket sama dia, kan?"

"Ngarang."

"Lah, emang iya, kan? Pura-pura, lu, Bro. Ngaku aja lah."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kawannya, sementara Naruto masih terus mencoba. "Jangan terlalu dingin sama cewek kenapa, Sas. Lu bukan homo, kan? Atau memang lu doyannya cowok? Bahaya dong gue nih, hahaha!" Naruto tertawa tanpa ampun.

"Kampret lu, Naruto!" Meskipun makian yang keluar dari mulut doi, nyatanya ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan amarah, Sasuke sendiri nyaris terkekeh.

"Eh, tapi si Hinata mau datang loh ntar sore. Makanya lu juga kudu datang, ya. Sikat aja, Bro! Gak bosen lo ngejomblo terus? Ah, tapi elo mah kagak boleh pacaran ya sama babeh lu? Bolehnya ta'aruf yee? Bolehlah dilamar itu si Hinata." Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Berisik, Naruto." Sasuke seolah tidak peduli dengan ocehan kawannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang bergegas menyusulnya, masih menyebut-nyebut nama Hinata.

Hujan mengguyur Bandung. Air dalam volume besar seolah ditumpahkan begitu saja dari langit, membasahi tanpa ampun seisi kota. Manusia berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Sebagian besar memilih berdiam di bawah lindungan atap, memastikan tubuh mereka tetap kering sambil menyesap secangkir minuman hangat atau bergelung di balik kain tebal. Sebagian lagi nekat menerabas ribuan titik air yang memberikan sensasi beku. Beruntung bagi Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya yang sudah berada aman dan hangat dalam sebuah bangunan besar yang kini dipadati manusia-manusia kelaparan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terpaksa kedinginan karena pakaian yang basah. Malah, suara titik-titik air yang menghantam atap memberikan musik tersendiri bagi obrolan yang beragung di dalam ruangan.

Sasuke menatap jendela yang buram oleh uap air. Sementara kawan-kawannya saling melempar obrolan, ia memilih membiarkan benaknya melayang tak tentu arah. Ia merasa tidak enak hati setelah mengeluarkan kalimat kasar pada wanita yang seharusnya mendapatkan kelembutan dari setiap ucapannya. Nyatanya tidak demikian, kemarahan lebih mudah ia ekspresikan ketimbang tutur kata halus dari lisannya.

"Nak, kamu gak bisa kerumah sakit sekarang? Ayahmu kondisinya turun lagi, dadanya sakit sedari tadi."

"Ayah kan sudah biasa begitu, Bu. Nanti juga hilang sakitnya. Sudah ditangani dokter dan perawat, kan?"

"Iya, memang sudah ditangani, tapi Ibu takut ada apa-apa, Sasuke. Apa gak sebaiknya kamu ke sini?"

Sasuke menghebuskan napas keras mendengar permintaan ibunya. Dalam hitungan menit acara makan dengan teman-temannya akan dimulai. "Gak bisa, Bu. Sasuke lagi ada acara. Selesai ini Sasuke langsung ke rumah sakit." Kalimatnya terdengar dingin di telinga sang ibu.

"Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan, Nak? Ayahmu sakit-" Kalimat ibunya terhenti demi mendengar nada tinggi dari sang putra.

"Bu, selama ini Sasuke selalu datang ke rumah sakit, kan? Sasuke PASTI ke sana, tapi sekarang Sasuke ada acara dulu. Gak bisa dibatalkan karena sudah janji. Sasuke ke sana pun toh tidak bisa mengubah apa-apa, kan? Nanti kalau ternyata kondisi ayah makin parah Sasuke langsung ke sana!"

Terdengar keheningan panjang setelah itu. Sang ibu terdiam mendengar ucapan keras sang putra. Hatinya perih karena mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari anak bungsunya. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang berada di seberang _telephone_ merasakan gemuruh kekesalan dalam hatinya. Dia sudah lelah dengan kondisi ayahnya yang berkali-kali masuk rumah sakit dalam waktu yang panjang. Baru dua bulan lalu sang ayah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kini ayahnya kembali terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia bosan, lelah fisik dan mental. Mengurusi ayah, studi, dan kegiatannya yang lain. Ia merasa seharusnya ibunya mengerti kondisinya saat ini, bukan memaksanya kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia sudah terlalu lama kehilangan waktu pribadi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya, Nak. Assalamu'alaikum." Suara lirih ibunya mengakhiri pembicaraan di _telephone_. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke menyentuh tombol _off_ di layar _telephone_ genggamnya.

Dan kini, ia menyesali tingkah lakunya terhadap ibunya.

"Sasuke?" Sebuah suara halus menyapanya. Jemari hangat menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke mengernyit, menolehkan kepalanya menghadapi si pemilik suara dan tangan, tapi toh ia tidak menepis jemari si gadis.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Suaranya tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana dalam hatinya.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Persis seperti pertunjukkan opera sabun murahan, Hinata menanyainya dengan kekhawatiran yang terpancar.

"Gak." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Bahkan wajah ayu si gadis tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Oh, kupikir kamu sakit. Habis diam saja dari tadi." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum. Manis sebenarnya, andai saja Sasuke tidak sedang mengalami _mood_ yang sedang terjun payung ia pasti membalas senyuman si gadis.

"Gue memang gak seceria Naruto, Hinata." Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengoceh.

"Kamu lagi mikirin ayahmu, ya? Aku boleh jenguk beliau?" Hinata masih belum menyerah, dengan senyum tulus terulas ia memandangi wajah rupawan Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

* * *

Lebih seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Hinata yang pertama ke rumah sakit. Dengan bermodal sekantong buah-buahan plus simpati dan perhatiannya, Hinata berhasil mengunci sedikit atensi Sasuke. Hebatnya, dibalik sikapnya yang cenderung terlihat pasif, Hinata sebetulnya merupakan tipe-tipe wanita agresif yang pantang mundur demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan-termasuk pria. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau si gadis sudah lama suka kepada Sasuke. Hanya saja usahanya selalu menemukan kebuntuan karena sikap Sasuke yang tidak pernah menunjukkan respon positif.

Kali ini, Hinata menemukan waktu yang pas untuk meluluhkan hati pujaan hatinya. Tanpa kenal lelah Hinata memberikan perhatian tidak hanya kepada Sasuke tapi juga kepada keluarganya terutama ayahnya. Berkali-kali si gadis datang ke rumah sakit, hingga akhirnya tanpa disadari Sasuke sendirilah yang mendekat kepadanya.

Pada suatu malam, Sasuke baru kembali dari mengantar Hinata yang setelah seharian menemani Sasuke dan keluarga di rumah sakit. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping ibunya yang terlihat lelah. Pandangannya menyapu ruang tunggu _Intensive Care Unit_ yang sudah berubah menjadi tempat menginap keluarga pasien.

"Kamu pacaran sama Hinata?" Tanpa basa-basi sang ibu menanyakan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Sasuke terdiam lama sebelum menjawab. " Enggak, Bu."

"Anak itu baik, perhatian juga, tapi kamu tahu, kan, bagaimana pandangan Ibu dan ayah soal pacaran?" Wanita paruh baya itu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, Bu."

"Sebaiknya dia tidak terlalu sering kemari, Sasuke. Kasihan. Dia pasti punya kegiatan lain yang harus diurus, kan? Toh dia tidak punya kewajiban untuk menunggui ayahmu. Tidak baik juga bagi Hinata pulang malam begitu. Lagipula, setiap kali dia pulang malam dari rumah sakit, kamu jadi harus mengantarnya pulang. Tidak baik, Nak, laki-laki dan perempuan yang bukan mukhrim berdua-duaan begitu."

"Kami gak bermaksud berdua-duaan, Bu." Sasuke berkata pelan.

"Tapi jadinya berdua-duaan, Sasuke, padahal seharusnya itu bisa kalian hindari." Ibunya bersikeras. Sasuke memilih diam. "Benar kamu tidak pacaran dengan dia, Nak?"

Dan hilanglah kesabaran sang putra. Rahangnya mengeras ketika ia bangkit berdiri. "Tadi Sasuke sudah jawab pertanyaan Ibu, kan? Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi dan sudah bisa memilih mana yang baik dan tidak. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir."

Malam itu Sasuke meninggalkan ibunya yang terdiam mendengar jawaban sang putra. Ketika ia melangkah menjauh sang ibu mengucap _istighfar_ dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa putranya semakin hari semakin menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

Sesungguhnya memang terjadi perubahan dalam diri Sasuke. Dari kecil ia memang bukan pribadi yang dengan luwes mampu mengekspresikan rasa sayang dan perhatian kepada keluarga khususnya kedua orang tuanya, namun, sebagai seorang ibu, ibunda Sasuke tahu persis bahwa anaknya selalu memerhatikan mereka dengan caranya sendiri. Namun semenjak ayahnya kembali masuk rumah sakit hampir sebulan lalu, sang ibu merasakan perubahan dalam diri putranya. Kadar dingin dalam tingkah laku putranya seolah bertambah. Jika ia terlihat senang ketika berada dalam lingkungan teman-temannya maka emosinya akan berubah ketika ia kembali kepada keluarganya. Bukan, penyebab utamanya bukan karena gadis itu-Hinata. Semenjak kedekatannya dengan gadis itu perhatian Sasuke memang menjadi terpecah, tapi bukan itu penyebab utamanya. Sasuke seolah mulai letih dengan kondisi keluarganya.

"Lu kenapa sih, Sas?"

Sasuke menghentikan diskusinya dengan Hinata dan menemukan Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan dingin. Di sebelahnya, Hinata memandang bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Lu kenapa, Bro?" Sasuke balas bertanya. Suaranya tenang meski Naruto terlihat seperti siap mengajaknya berduel.

"Bisa bicara berdua dengan Sasuke, Hinata? Sori." Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Oke." Hinata beranjak dari kursinya. Ekspresi wajahnya bingung, namun ia masih sempat menitipkan pesan kepada Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi. "Nanti ketemu makan siang, ya?" Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang dibalas oleh anggukan singkat. "Bye, Naruto."

"Yo, thank you, ya, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum kaku.

"Kenapa, nih? Datang-datang kok marah-marah." Senyum terceruk di wajah Sasuke, berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang terpancar dari kawan karibnya.

"Kelewatan lu ya! Bapak lu udah ga ada artinya lagi buat lu?" Naruto menyembur.

"Maksud lu apa?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Maksud gue apa? Maksud lu tuh yang apaan? Bapak lu mau di operasi jantung, kan? Apa tuh namanya?"

"Bypass?"

"Iya, itu bypass. Operasi pemasangan pembuluh darah di jantung." Naruto masih marah-marah.

"Terus?" Sasuke bertanya datar, mulai tahu arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Terus?" Naruto meradang, "Terus, kenapa lu malah sibuk pacaran, diam di kampus, bukannya ngabisin waktu nguatin emak bapak lu, hah!"

Mata Sasuke menyipit tidak suka. "Gue gak pacaran sama Hinata, dan itu bukan urusan lu, Naruto!"

"Urusan gue lah, dodol! Lu itu sahabat gue. Emak lu udah gue anggap kayak emak gue sendiri. Kemarin gue datang ke rumah sakit dan kata emak lu, elu udah beberapa hari ini ga datang ke rumah sakit. Jangan bilang lu banyak tugas ya, sampai gak sempat jengukin bapak lu! Mau jadi anak durhaka, lu?" Suara Naruto sekarang setengah berteriak. Beberapa mahasiswa yang berada tidak jauh dari situ menatap terkejut kedua pemuda yang sama-sama terlihat tegang karena marah.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Sasuke seolah tengah bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri dalam upaya tidak mengeluarkan makian kepada Naruto yang masih memasang wajah melotot.

"Gue jenuh, Naruto. Capek. Gue cuman pengen istirahat sebentar." Akhirnya Sasuke memilih menekan emosinya. Naruto yang masih melotot memandangnya menghembuskan napas keras.

"Sejujurnya gue kecewa sama lu, Sas. Gue gak nyangka lu bisa bersikap begini sama emak-bapak lu." Naruto menyapukan tangan ke rambutnya. "Gue tahu tekanan akademik kita lagi kenceng-kencengnya. Tugas, ujian, organisasi, tapi tetap orang tua lu nomor satu. Mereka berhak mendapatkan perhatian lu di antara kesibukan lu yang lain, Sas." Suara Naruto melembut. "Yang bikin gue kesel, bisa-bisanya lu masih punya waktu untuk Hinata. Emang siapa, sih, dia? Bukan istri lu, kan? Ingat, bahkan kalau lu udah nikah pun nanti, bakti lu yang utama tetap sama emak lu, bukan istri lu. Nah ini, siapa Hinata? Sampai-sampai dia berhak dapat perhatian lu sementara emak lu kesusahan di rumah sakit sana." Naruto berkata tajam.

"Yah, gue..." Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ingat, Sas, sudah banyak populasi cowok dongok di dunia ini karena cewek, ga usah nambah-nambahin. Bakti lu sama orang tua lu adalah salah satu kunci lu untuk dapat surganya Allah SWT."

Siang itu Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membekas dalam di hati dan pikiran Sasuke.

* * *

Butuh waktu tambahan bagi Sasuke untuk benar-benar meredam ego dan segala perasaan negatif yang beberapa minggu terakhir membanjiri hatinya. Dia merasa benar-benar kotor dan hina karena dengan tololnya membiarkan keluarga-khususnya kedua orang tuanya-tersakiti hanya karena perasaan sentimentil yang dimilikinya. Ucapan Naruto membuka pikirannya. Semua beban hidupnya tidak menjadikannya berhak untuk menggugat keputusan Allah dan menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya. Padahal, dia tahu betul bahwa masalah lah yang membuat seorang manusia kuat, bukannya kebahagiaan yang cenderung melenakan. Kebahagiaan adalah _reward._

Setelah beberapa hari menolak panggilan _telephone_ dari Ibu dan abangnya, kemudian mengirimkan pesan singkat bahwa ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan tidak bisa diganggu, Sasuke ingin kembali membuka jalur komunikasi dengan keluarganya. Ia rindu ibu dan ayahnya. Setelah berhari-hari tidak pulang ke rumah dan tidak berkunjung ke rumah sakit, ia merasa rindu dengan belaian sayang ibunya. Ia ingin bersimpuh di kaki ibunya dan memohon maaf dari wanita yang paling dikasihinya itu.

Ia tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan sang ayah ke Jakarta. Dalam beberapa hari ke depan ayahnya akan menjalani operasi _bypass_ di Rumah Sakit Jantung dan Pembuluh Darah Harapan Kita. Dengan semangat membuncah berharap bertemu dengan keluarganya di sana, Sasuke menyusul ke Jakarta menggunakan _travel._ Bermaksud memberikan kejutan kepada ibu dan ayahnya, ia sengaja tidak mengabari keduanya, hanya Naruto yang tahu keberangkatannya ke sana. Dengan cengiran bahagia bertengger di wajahnya, Naruto mengantar Sasuke hingga naik ke kendaraan. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu berjanji akan menyusul ke Jakarta dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Sasuke menutup matanya, menikmati setiap lonjakan kecil yang tercipta ketika roda kendaraan beradu dengan aspal. Dia berada dalam keheningan damai. Kenangan masa kecil berputar dalam benaknya. Masa di mana ayahnya masih sehat dan kuat menggendongnya. Masa dimana rambut ibunya belum memutih seperti sekarang. Masa dimana ia tidak pernah menyakiti kedua orang tuanya seperti yang kemarin ia lakukan. Duh, Allah, betapa ia rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Betapa ia ingin melemparkan tubuhnya di kaki mereka dan memohon pengampunan. Ada perasaan hampa yang menggelayuti hatinya. Perasaan bersalahnya begitu kuat hingga dalam keadaan terpejam pun ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas dan bulir air jatuh di kedua pipinya. Perjalanan menuju Jakarta tidak pernah terasa begitu lama seperti saat ini.

 _Allah, semoga aku belum terlambat._

Sebait doa bergema di dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Wanita paruh baya itu menangis memandangi nisan hitam di hadapannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan teramat sangat. Meskipun demikian, ia berusaha tegar ketika menerima kunjungan dari para pelayat yang ikut mengantarkan jasad orang yang dikasihinya ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Ia berjongkok, sebelah tangannya memeluk nisan, menjadikannya pegangan untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang rapuh. Sebelah tangannya yang lain bergetar ketika menyentuh tulisan yang terukir di atas nisan. Air matanya serupa bendungan yang jebol dari tanggulnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang pemuda mematung memandangi pusara. Matanya menyiratkan kepedihan, wajahnya pias bak orang sakit. Ia seperti enggan mendekati si wanita paruh baya dan keluarganya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis yang tengah menangis sesegukan. Tangan kanan sang gadis memegang sapu tangan yang digunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram baju di bagian dadanya dengan kuat. Si pemuda yang merasa tidak nyaman beringsut menjauh dari sang gadis. Ia bergerak mendekati si wanita paruh baya.

"Bu, Ibu harus kuat. Kita harus kuat." Pemuda itu berjongkok di samping si wanita paruh baya. Membelai lembut pundaknya kemudian merangkulnya.

Si wanita paruh baya menatap nanar dengan matanya yang bengkak dan merah. "Iya, Nak, terimakasih." Ia terbata di tengah usahanya menyelesaikan kalimat. "Ibu hanya tidak menyangka ini terjadi pada Sasuke. Anak ibu, Sasuke, anak ibu." Suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Kita doakan Sasuke, Bu." Suara si pemuda terdengar agak sengau.

"Iya, terimakasih, Nak Naruto." Ibunda Sasuke kembali memandangi nisan hitam yang berukir nama putra bungsunya.

 _Duhai Allah, ia masih begitu muda._

Kemarin, ia mendapat _telephone_ dari Naruto yang menanyakan apakah Sasuke sudah sampai di Jakarta atau belum. Naruto berkata bahwa _telephone_ genggam milik anaknya tidak bisa dihubungi, karena itulah Naruto menghubunginya sebagai gantinya. Betapa bahagianya ia ketika mendengar kabar itu. Meskipun riak-riak kekhawatiran sempat muncul karena kehadiran putranya yang tak kunjung datang, wanita paruh baya itu beranggapan bahwa anaknya pastilah terjebak dalam kemacetan Jakarta yang tak kenal ampun, maka dengan sabar ia menunggu kedatangan salah satu putra kebanggaannya itu.

Waktu berlalu, kegelisahan mulai merasuki hatinya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaannya. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke tanpa alasan yang bisa ia jelaskan. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendapat kabar bahwa anaknya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kendaraan yang dinaikinya mengalami pecah ban kemudian menghantam pembatas jalan sebelum akhirnya terguling ke luar jalur jalan tol. Badan kendaraan rusak parah. Beberapa penumpang yang berada dalam barisan kursi terdepan-termasuk anaknya mengalami luka paling parah hingga akhirnya tewas di tempat. Kabar itu menghantamnya bagaikan langit runtuh menimpanya.

Sasuke meninggal dalam upayanya memohon maaf dari kedua orang tuanya. Pertemuannya beberapa hari lalu dalam keadaan emosi di rumah sakit ternyata menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan ayah ibunya. Andaikan ia tahu jika waktunya tidak akan lama lagi, ia pasti tidak akan mau mengedepankan emosi ketika berinteraksi dengan keduanya.

"Selamat jalan, anakku. Ayahmu akan menjalani operasi beberapa hari lagi. Tadinya ibu berpikir Sasuke bisa menemani ibu di Jakarta. Tapi, tapi-" Kalimat wanita paruh baya itu terputus. Bulir-bulir air berjatuhan ke atas nisan. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan bulir air miliknya.

"Selamat jalan, anakku. Doa ibu menyertaimu selalu. Semoga Sasuke tenang di alam barzakh, ya, Nak. Ibu berdoa semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di alam keabadian nanti. Tidur yang nyenak ya, Nak."

Pagi itu, seorang anak Adam dimakamkan

Jiwanya kembali ke tangan Sang Pencipta

Tak peduli seberapa muda usianya,

ketika hitungan baligh menyapa maka ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya

mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan di dunia

Jika hidupnya penuh dengan kebaikan, maka kebahagiaanlah untuknya

Jika keburukan menjadi sahabatnya, sungguh, panas neraka akan membinasakan

Duhai diri, berbaik-baiklah selagi berada di dunia

Karena jika maut tiba, maka semua penyesalan tiada berguna

 _ **Dan Tuhanmu telah memerintahkan agar kamu jangan menyembah selain Dia dan hendaklah berbuat baik kepada ibu-bapak. Jika salah seorang diantara keduanya atau kedua-duanya sampai berusia lanjut dalam pemeliharaanmu, maka sekali-kali janganlah engkau mengatakan kepada keduanya perkataan "ah" dan janganlah engkau membentak keduanya, dan ucapkanlah kepada keduanya perkataan yang baik. Dan rendahkanlah dirimu terhadap keduanya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan ucapkanlah, "Wahai Tuhanku! Sayangilah keduanya sebagaimana mereka berdua telah mendidik aku pada waktu kecil."**_ **(Q.S Al- Isra (17): 23-24).**

" _ **Ridha Allah tergantung kepada keridhaan orang tua dan murka Allah tergantung kepada kemurkaan orang tua."**_ **(HR. Al-Bukhori dalam Adaabul Mufrod, Ibnu Hibban No.2026), at-Tirmidzi No. 1889, al Hakim (IV/151-152). Shaahih al-Adabil Mufrad dan Silsilah ash-Shahiihah No. 516)**

" **Bila kau sayang pada kekasih, lebih sayanglah pada ibumu. Bila kau patuh pada rajamu, lebih patuhlah pada ibumu." Keramat-H. Rhoma Irama.**

 **Terimakasih, pembaca budiman, sudah baca cerita ini, semoga manfaat**.

* * *

 **N.b: Nama asli karakter Sasuke adalah Borneo Langit Aryayudha, panggilannya Langit, sedang Naruto adalah Prima, dipanggil Prim**.


End file.
